


Lethe

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [28]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Sometimes to move forward you have to leave the past behind.Prompt: Amnesia. Pairing: Jack/Miranda Lawson





	Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the fantastic imaginary_golux
> 
> The referenced non-con and child abuse are for the main characters' backstories.

On the bright side, John Shepard ruminated, at least they weren't fighting with each other any more. "Okay, Doc, what's the prognosis?" Their last mission, a raid on an Eclipse lab, had left Jack and Miranda unconscious.

"I'll spare you the technical details, Commander. The good news is that the explosion left them with mostly superficial injuries. The bad news is that in addition to banging their heads against a wall, the blast also exposed them to an experimental hallucinogen. I'll run some more tests, but as of right now I can't say what the symptoms will be and how long they will last. I recommend biotic inhibitors and observation until we have a better grasp of the situation."

"Do it," Shepard ordered. "We'll move them down to the shuttle bay."

&&&

Jack awoke to a throbbing headache and an unfamiliar weight around her neck. "Guess they want me to fight this one with my bare hands," she muttered. Whatever. As long as they kept the good stuff coming. Her eyes lit upon her next target. "Hey. Nothing personal, okay. Just a heads up I'm going to enjoy ruining that gorgeous face of yours." Miranda had just enough time to look confused before Jack's fist split her lip.

"Bitch, you should have stuck to stripping instead of taking my father's blood money," Miranda snarled back, landing her own punch.

"The hell are you talking about?" Jack asked just before Grunt grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck and let them dangle uselessly for a moment.

"Play nice," he rumbled. Then, more softly: "My bet is on the two of you not killing each other before things get back to normal."

&&&

"Amnesia and increased aggression, huh?" Shepard asked. Chambers nodded. "Have I mentioned lately how glad I am I didn't stick my dick in the crazy that is either of them?"

"I'll pass that along to Tali, sir," Kelly chirped coyly.

"You're a bad, bad woman, Kelly Chambers."

&&&

"Normal, huh? Whatever the fuck that means to a biotic child soldier guinea pig," Jack sneers.

Miranda's eyes widen. "Really? That's despicable. Who would do that?"

"Fuck if I know. But when I find out, I'm going to shit on their corpses."

"I agree entirely with the sentiment. If in less vulgar terms."

Jack leered at her. "What's wrong? Afraid you'll get that pretty white catsuit dirty if you talk like a plebe?"

"I choose not to dignify that with a reply. However, I will point out that this is the second time you've expressed appreciation for my physique."

"Don't get used to it. Anyway, what's your sob story?"

Miranda sighed. "I'm my father's genetically engineered daughter. He's holding my twin sister captive. He controls every aspect of my life and regularly sexually assaults me. Which I thought was pretty bad, but at least I know who to go after."

"Hell." Jack chewed on her emotions for a minute, then: "Let me know and I'll pass you the toilet paper."

Miranda laughed, short, sharp, and surprised. “Tell me about it,” she told Jack. So the ex-convict did.

And they traded stories. 

Jack bit her lip. “This is weird, so stay shut the fuck up until I finish: so I barely know you, but I feel like I get you, what with being genetic fuck-ups and all, and I just want to kiss your perfect face, okay?”

&&&

“So now they’re talking peacefully and...kissing?” Shepard nearly spat coffee across the observation deck. “Please tell me this is permanent.”

(“Shepard!” Tali hissed.)

“Sadly, no,” Dr. Chakwas informed them. “Based on the dosage administered and their metabolisms, I expect the drug will wear off any moment now.”

&&&

Miranda moaned into Jack’s mouth as she pulled the younger woman closer, the bare skin of her back warm on her gloved fingers. Her new friend was an incredible kisser. She blinked, and there was Jack. She felt her throat constrict. “Oh sweet God.”

Jack spat on the floor. “Trust me, I’m just as surprised.” She looked around the shuttle bay, now mostly deserted. “We don’t tell anyone else about this.”

“Agreed.” Miranda did a quick sweep for listening devices. “My cabin, 2300 hours?”

“Deal.”


End file.
